Contentment
by I.will.drink.this.coffee
Summary: When Lovino can't find Antonio at their regular meeting spot, he's pissed. When he finds out what he's doing instead, he's even more pissed. The migraine only continues as the day goes on. AU/Spamano/PruCan/Gerita more
1. Chapter 1

**Contentment Chapter One**

 **.**

 **.**

Lovino wasn't sure why he even tried for that stupid, tomato loving bastard anymore. It's not like he actually _wanted_ to see that jerk before classes started. Why else would he sleep until the last minute? Antonio woke up at 6:30 sharp, and rooming with him at this God-awful academy was not Lovino's spitting image of ideal. That stupid Spaniard would wake up, and being the clumsy oaf he is, would make tons of noise too.

Lovino learned to adapt to it though, having already known Antonio several years prior, it really wasn't that difficult. But because of the fact that Lovino doesn't officially wake up for school until 7:05 when school starts at 7:20, Antonio had to beg Lovino at the beginning of the year to start meeting him somewhere on campus before classes started, claiming he had to see ' _his little tomato'_ in the start of the day.

To both their surprises, Lovino actually agreed to it. _Reluctantly_ , he would always argue. But that was beside the point. The real matter at hand was, Lovino _always_ showed up in their meeting place. But today, that stupid Antonio had the nerve to not make an appearance.

The Italian knew he couldn't have been sick-he would have still been in the dorm room. So the question at hand, where was that stupid bastard?

Lovino sucked in his breath and pocketed his phone, realizing that waiting was a waste of his time. It was already 7:17 and he was obviously going to be late for class. The sixteen year old Italian loosened his scarf around his neck and started to the doors of the school while glancing around the grounds for any familiar Spanish faces.

Few kids were out and about, but most were likely already situated in first period. Lovino scoffed when he thought of his younger twin brother, Feliciano. He knew that he shared the first hour of the day with that stupid German kid, and how they were probably conversing in that class right now. The thought made Lovino wanna punch a bag of kittens.

Lovino checked the time again and saw that it was still 7:17- thank God. He still had a ways to go before he was at the school doors and he had no motivation to run in this weather. He muttered a few profanities under his breath-that kind of warmed him up- when his eyes caught hold of the figure running out the school doors.

Of course it was the one and only Tomato Bastard! If it was anyone else, Lovino would have just shoved passed him, gave him the finger, and been on his jolly way. Which isn't something he wouldn't do to Antonio on a daily basis-he was just a little too shocked to do it.

Antonio _never_ went to class without meeting up with Lovino first, let alone entered the school without him. Lovino couldn't even count on his fingers how many times he had to pry Toni off from around his waist on a regular school day.

So why said bastard changed the routine was still a mystery to him. He stared wide eyed at his roommate who didn't seem to notice his presence and was content squinting at his phone screen. Lovino scowled and was about ready to blow up at the older boy ten feet away from him when the sound of rubber on pavement pierced the air.

It wasn't a pleasant sound, but Toni's face lit up like a Christmas tree. The older half of the Vargas twins' scowl deepened when he saw the fancy Chevrolet Malibu pull up on the curb and Antonio skipping up to the passenger window to greet them.

Popping out of the seat came Emma, the Belgian girl whose family lives a couple blocks from the academy. Though they didn't like people leaving campus, she somehow always managed to sneak out and visit them, having her older brother drive her back to school in the mornings.

Lovino wasn't quite sure what he thought of her. Sure, she was cute. Maybe he had tried to act impressive once or twice in her presence, but for the most part, he didn't think much of her. She seemed kind of ditzy and was on the wealthy side, something he couldn't particularly relate to.

He also didn't particularly care for the smile that stupid Spaniard was giving her right now either. She looked like she was holding something behind her back tucked underneath her purse, with a stupid grin on her face.

She whipped it out and handed a brown paper bag to the boy in front of her. Lovino watched closely as Antonio peaked into it and broke into an even wider smile, if that was humanly possible.

All at once, Lovino began brainstorming all the possible things that could be in that bag…. In a bag like that, it looked like she could be dealing drugs- but Lovino instantly disregarded that thought. For one thing, Antonio's family was constantly in debt (how that idiot even afforded to attend this school was beyond him) so there was no way he would be able to pay for it. Another thing, for as stupid as those two are, Lovino was pretty sure they wouldn't exchange stashes in the middle of plain sight.

He continued pondering, but was completely halted of his thoughts when Antonio wrapped the Belgian girl into a quick hug and she placed a kiss on his cheek. The two of them smiled at each other again, waved goodbye to Emma's already retreating brother, and scurried into the school.

For a few seconds, Lovino stood glaring. Glaring at the spot where the bastard was previously standing. He wished he was still there so he could glare a hole right through his damn head!

With the crack of both his knuckles and one side of his neck, Lovino stormed up up the steps of the academy right as the first period bell rang.

XXX

Upon entering first hour, Antonio could already tell this was somewhat of an off day. First, he was tardy to class, which wasn't something uncommon to him but it didn't help his situation. Now, he was standing in his second hour class, and he noticed Lovino was sitting all alone in the back.

This was completely unusual for the Italian- Antonio was used to having to usher all the girls _away_ from Lovi (something he found somewhat obnoxious and he couldn't help but feel a little satisfied those grabby girls were staying away from his Lovi). The only problem with this setup was though- it meant something was wrong with Lovino.

And as Tonio had learned the hard way, _If Lovino Vargas ain't happy, nobody's happy._

And although Lovino put on a whole tough guy facade, Antonio knew he was just a sensitive cinnamon roll on the inside.

As Antonio ventured into the classroom he came in contact with a few familiar faces, those that looked worried. Tino stood on tippy-toes with his hands on his cheeks, "Oh Toni! I think something is wrong with Lovi! He didn't tell me to go screw myself today!"

Toris, the brunette boy with long wavy hair fiddled with the edge of his sweater. "Yeah, I agree. He didn't give me the finger as he walked past me today either."

Antonio tried for a smile. Yeah, so this meant something was wrong, but how bad could it be right? "Don't worry _amigos!_ I will talk with the lil' tomato. We all know Antonio makes things better!" The spanish boy declared and headed for the back of the class.

"Yeah, only if you're Lovino Vargas though.." Arthur Kirkland, another classmate, whispered just barely loud enough for anyone to hear. Once coming to realization that Antonio didn't hear that last comment, the Finnish boy let out a playful chuckle.

The wavy haired Spaniard was just about to place his palms on the younger teens desk when Lovino quickly snapped, "Don't you dare, bastard."

Antonio grinned but obeyed the command, instead holding his hands behind his back and leaning over his shoulder. Lovino was writing something so furiously, it looked as if smoke was coming out of the eraser. "Lovviiiiii~! What are you doing my little tomato?''

Said little tomato slapped his hand on top of his paper and quickly slid it under his book. His face turned a crimson red and he averted his glare toward the seventeen year old. "None of your business you bastard!''

Antonio giggled at the new coloring of his friend's face, and a desire to grab Lovi's cheek washed over him. He was considering actually doing it, but ultimately decided against it. Not because Toni _wouldn't_ do it. Like, he was literally the definition of _invading personal space._ But Tonio had to stay focused on the problem at hand. He had to figure out the reason why Lovino was acting so different.

"So Lovi-!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Are you okay? You seem a little _trastornado."_ Antonio squatted down in front of Lovi's desk, laying his arms across the top and placing his chin on his hands. Lovi's scowl hardened and his fist tightened around his pencil nearly snapping it in half.

"What's that suppose to mean jerk?!"

Antonio shrugged but a smile tugged at his lips. "I dunno Lovi. The _chicas_ aren't flocking to you like they normally do."

Lovino visibly rolled his eyes and dropped his pencil, leaning back in his chair. "And I bet that makes you so happy, huh jerk? Considering how you always scare them off with your stupid face."

Antonio slapped his right hand on his heart and faked a gasp. After Lovino rolled his eyes again, the Spaniard jumped up to his feet and leaned forward so he was a couple inches apart from Lovino's face.

Lovino flushed and his eyes widened while Antonio just smiled brightly. "Get away from me you fucking bastard…" The Italian growled glancing around with his eyes. He didn't like the attention they were receiving right now.

Antonio smiled brighter, and Lovino tried to manage the assortments of red presented on his face. Antonio was so close to him that he could smell his strong cologne, and he could fully examine the swirls of different shades of green in the Spaniard's eyes.

"No." Toni finally giggled.

"I swear Antonio, if you don't get away from me, I'm going to punch your fucking stupid face in." Lovino spat.

"Nope. Not until you tell me what's wro-!" And before Tonio could even finish his sentence, a little Italian fist of rage went flying into his stomach and he was curled up on the floor in under three seconds.

For a minute Antonio was shocked. Sure, Lovi got violent sometimes, but never to the point where he would sock someone in the gut. But most of all, Antonio's stomach just hurt really bad! "Lovvviiii!" He whined from the floor. "Why did you do that!?"

Lovino stood behind his desk still red in the face and seething, not looking even a bit remorseful while the rest of the class roared with laughter at Toni's expense.

It was at that instant when the bell ring, and the teacher staggered into the room. He was mid laugh- probably some great joke told by the science teacher- when he noticed the Spaniard clutching his stomach on the floor. "What is going on in here?!'' He exclaimed. He looked somewhat angry, but mostly confused. As to why Toni- one of the class clowns and nearly failing student was on the floor- while Lovino- the biggest smart ass he ever had the pleasure of teaching- was cursing at him. Now, Tonio and Lovino's childish behavior? That he was used to. But before class even started? This was getting too much for even him to handle.

When nobody seemed to hear him, he made his way to the middle of the classroom and asked the question again.

Arthur Kirkland fiddled with the pencil in his hand and organized the papers on his desk. ''Isn't it obvious? The hotheaded git punched the bloody wanker in the gut."

Lovino instantly glared in the direction of the Brit and thrusted a finger at him. "Who asked you asshole?"

Arthur rolled his eyes while the teacher shook his head. "Antonio, are you alright?" He sighed.

Antonio nodded his head and sat up. He managed a thumbs up and a weak grin. " _Sí_. I'm good."

The teacher sighed and massaged his temples. "Lovino, I don't know what your deal is, but I won't tolerate this in my classroom. Get out."

Hushed whispers and small burst of laughter crossed the classroom. This wasn't new either, Lovino often got scolded. Lovino just glared at the other students and started for the door when Antonio finally got up on his own two feet. He planted himself in front of Lovino and held both his hands up. His stomach still ached a little bit, but for the most part the pain had dispersed. "No I don't want Lovino to get in trouble! I'm honestly okay!"

Lovino crossed his arms and looked away. "I don't need your stupid help." He muttered, steam practically coming out of his ears.

"Yes you do Lovi." He whispered back.

The teacher, still standing in the middle of the room, sighed again and walked to the front of the class. "Just sit down, both of you. I'm marking you both tardy."

The Italian and Spaniard glanced at each other while the class chuckled again. "Good job, fucker," Lovi snapped slumping down in his chair.

Antonio nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, walking back toward his seat in the front of the room, right by the teachers desk.

XXX

As the day went on, Lovino just got weirder and weirder. After the incident in second period, Lovino began giving Antonio the silent treatment. For the rest of the class he wouldn't talk to him, wouldn't look at him, he didn't even curse Antonio out again. It was so un-Lovi like it was unsettling.

When lunch finally rolled around, Antonio was excited. He naturally sat with Lovi, along with Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, Matthew, and his buddy Francis. Sure, he was excited to hang with them, but he was mostly excited to see Lovi back to normal.

Lovi adored lunch. He would stuff his face nonstop with tomatoes, pasta, anything (Well, anything beside potatoes). If Lovi had food in his mouth, he was happy, and that means Antonio is happy.

So when the Spaniard was left sitting across from Feliciano with an empty seat next to him, he was more than disappointed. "Hey Feli," he addressed the pasta-faced Italian. "Have you seen your brother around?"

Feliciano nodded his head matter-of-factly while Ludwig pulled out a napkin for the twin to wipe his face. " _Si_ I did! I saw him in third period! Did you do something to make him mad?"

Antonio blinked at the accusation and shook his head. "No! Well- not that I know of. I would never try to hurt Lovi! Why, did he say something?"

Feli fiddled with the kitten stickers on his binder. "Well, in art class he painted a picture of a guy with tomatoes being thrown at him and he said it was you."

At the sound of that, Antonio let out a sigh of relief and leaned back. "Oh that?" he grinned. "Lovino paints that all the time and gives them to me. I have like ten in my drawer. Isn't he so cute~?"

Feli smiled and shrugged. "I guess that is normal! But I can't remember, does he usually paint ' _I hate Antonio Fernandez Carriedo I hope he dies in a hole'_ all over the picture?"

As Feliciano sipped his lemonade while Kiku and Ludwig exchange concerned glances, Toni stared wide eyed at Feli to see if he was joking. When Feli turned toward Ludwig and commented on how his shirt fit him rather nicely today, he considered the conversation over.

But there was one thing he knew: all the paintings he had in his drawer did _not_ have death threats written all over them. So he must have managed to really piss off Lovi this time.

He popped his head up and down over the crowd of people like a prairie dog, waiting for Feli's older doppleganger to appear. He felt an arm drape around him and he jumped at the touch. "Lo-! Francis!"

Francis flipped his hair and grinned. All he needed was a piano to draped himself over and a rose in between his teeth and the scene would be perfect. " _Oui,_ Antonio. I can see you're worrying your stupid little head over Lovino again," he laughed his signature laugh and placed an elbow on the table.

Antonio puffed out his cheeks and ran his fingers through his hair. " _Si!_ I don't know why my little tomato hasn't shown up yet!"

Francis rolled his eyes good naturedly. " _Oh mon ami sans éducation._ You can't leave a boy like Lovino waiting. What have I taught you?"

Antonio stared at the Frenchmen and cocked his head to the right. He then chose his words carefully. "Yeah _amigo,_ you taught me… to flirt with anyone I find even a little attractive..Girl or boy... Until.. They agree to sleep with me?" When Francis smirked, Antonio was sure he said the right thing.

" _Oui,_ " Francis nodded crossing his arms matter of factly. "Now go find Lovino and do just that!"

Antonio almost gasped at the thought, but couldn't hold back a grin. His cheeks tinted red as he tapped his hands on the table. "I'm not just trying to do that with Lovi!"

Francis chuckled and intertwined his fingers. "Well, that's a relief. You're flirting needs major improvement _mon ami."_

"No fair!" Antonio whined. "Smacking me in the back of the head is just how he shows his affection!"

The blonde raised a brow and stifled a laugh. "Have you been practicing what I've told you?"

The Spaniard's placed a chin on his hand. "You mean my sexy faces? Yeah I have!" Francis nodded his head as if telling him to took a deep breath while crossing his arm, then arched his back, making his best pouty face. When he saw the cringy look on his older friend's face, he muffled a chuckle.

Francis forced a smile and patted his friend's back. "You look like a _éléphant constipé_ but we'll work on it." Antonio obviously had no idea what Francis compared him to, but he broke out laughing nonethelss. A smile tugged at the blonde's lips. So _maybe_ Toni did suck at trying to look sexy. His smile was the real thing that stood out. And Francis knew that if he could notice that, then the obviously handsome Lovino Vargas could notice it too.

"But don't worry about it too much Toni," He assured. "We both speak Romance Languages, so you should be okay."

The brunette stared at him for a second before saying, "I don't get it."

Francis almost facepalmed- until he remembered that Toni failed the language chapter in 9th grade geography. "Nothin-!" Francis began, but a glimpse of dark hair on a dashing male caught his attention. "Toni! _Un beau cadeau de Dieu!_ Two o'clock!"

Antonio only looked over quick enough in time to see the missing Italian tossing his whole lunch into the trash and storming out of the lunchroom. The Spaniard didn't think he would live to see the day. Lovi loved food more than anyone, only Feli and of course, Alfred F. Jones, rivaling him in that department.

"LOVINO!'' Antonio jumped up and only glanced back when he heard Francis yell, "Tell me what happens lover boy!" then giving him a flirtatious wink.

Antonio barely managed a nod before he was out of the cafeteria and grabbing Lovino's shoulder. "Lovi?" He could feel the younger teen stiffen in his grip and he withdrew his hand a little bit. The Italian mumbled something under his breath but kept his head down and his back toward him.

"What was that Lovi?"

Suddenly Lovino was facing him, his hands in fist and scowling sharply. "I said don't call me that!" He raised his voice.

Knowing him this long, Antonio was used to the shouting. But knowing that Lovi had a reason to be mad at him made it that much worse. "Tell me what's wrong Lovi," he pleaded.

When Lovino smiled, Toni thought he would be happy. But the smile Lovi wore on his face right now was unsettling. The smile was a little crazed and the laugh that escaped his lips had no humor. "Why would I tell you? Why? When you're the reason for _all_ my problems!""

Toni tensed a little at that, but did his best to keep a positive aura. He took a step forward and placed a hand on the young Italian's cheek, before it got slapped away a brief second later. "I won't know how to help you if you don't tell me the reason, little tomato."

Now, Lovino looked like he was holding his breath. He exhaled deeply and shouted while holding up the magic finger, "If you don't stop pestering me, if you even _talk_ to me for the rest of the day, I will once again request a new room. And I will make sure they _listen_ this time you asshole."

And with that, a furious Lovino turned on his heel, leaving behind a very confused Spaniard.

XXXXXXX

For Antonio, the rest of the day was a blur. After the incident, he only had one class with Lovino left. That was the most miserable part.

By that time of the day, Lovino seemed a little more normal. Instead of isolating himself from most people, he was back to swearing and cursing at them, somewhat flirting with girls, and disrupting the class with his unnecessarily rude comments.

But the one person he ignored, who he never ignores, was Antonio. Toni always got a reaction out of the flustered Italian. But even as Toni tried flagging and staring him down in class-that technically wasn't talking, right?-the only person who reacted was the teacher. And Toni didn't need anymore threats to be kicked out of the classroom.

After the final bell marked the end of the day, Antonio headed back to the dorm. Usually after school you could find the teen hanging out and plotting things with his friends Gilbert and Francis. Other than the two of them, he was always found with Lovino. As much as he denied it, Antonio knew he loved the conversations they would have when one of them couldn't sleep at night.

Antonio figured Lovi would still be out- he was always out longer- but let himself hope a little that the younger teen just might be back in their shared room already. With the amount of energy still left in him, Toni adjusted his backpack and shot down the hallway. He made good distance not crashing into anyone, and just hoped for the best when he turned the corner.

Luck was obviously not on his side because he torpedoed right into another human being. Before he could catch his balance he fell backwards, falling square on his butt. And through the papers flying through the air, he could see that his victim did too.

She blew a dark strand of hair off her face and adjusted her flower headband. "Sorry Elizabeta!" Antonio awkwardly chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

"No, it's okay!'' She shook her head and began gathering up her papers. "Just help me pick these up, yeah?"

"Of course!" he scrambled onto his knees and picked up the scattered papers organizing them into a pile."Sorry about almost killing you! I feel _muy mal!_ ''

Elizabeta chuckled a little bit and waved him off. "But if I can ask, where are you off to so quickly?"

At the thought of Lovi, Antonio wanted to grin and cry at the same time. "I was off to my dorm actually. Wanted to see if Lovino was there."

Elizabeta smiled knowingly, like she had some information that she didn't want to share with Antonio. "I see.." She smirked and stood up. She tidied up the papers as Antonio rose to his feet as well. "I didn't see you with him much today actually, what's up with that?"

Antonio didn't even try to censor the disappointment in his voice by this point. "My little _tomate_ is upset with me for some reason. And he said that if I talk to him he will request to switch rooms again! Sometimes I have to make sacrifices, I guess. Even if they are really difficult-like staying away from my Lovi~."

At the sight of the dopey smile on the younger teen's face in front of her, Elizabeta giggled a little bit. But then she instantly furrowed his eyebrows and held her hands in the time out sign, still gripping her papers. "Wait. Lovino never requested to change rooms."

Antonio blinked at her and clicked his tongue. "What?"

She shook her head and crossed her arms. "Yeah, to request something like that you need to talk to student council first before you can even bring it up to the counselor." She gestured to herself and shrugged.

Antonio fought the smile that tugged at his lips. "But Lovi said-!"

"Nope." Elizabeta interjected, popping the 'p'. "Lovino has been lying to you. He has never once tried to switch rooms from you, no matter how many times he said he has." She grinned as Antonio's face glowed like a nightlight.

"Oh, seriously?!" He made his hands into fists, and squealed a sound he had no idea someone of the male gender could make. "Thank you so much Elizabeta! You're a lifesaver! Roderich is so lucky to have you!" He reached forward and shook her hand furiously before barreling down the hallway again, his backpack swinging off one arm.

Elizabeta just shook her head in amusement. "Pfftt. Yeah he is."

* * *

 **This will be about four chapters long, cool?**

 **Sorry I have no idea how academies work so bear with me.**

 **All foreign languages from google translate-blame them.**

 **~Iwilldrinkthiscoffee**

 **12/22/16**


	2. Chapter 2

_**No comments huh? Can't lie, imma little salty. Please leave reviews. If I didn't have this whole thing typed already I wouldn't have continued because lack of interest.**_

 **Contentment Chapter Two**

 **.**

 **.**

When Lovino busted into the room, the tomato bastard was already there. Just like usual.

 _Bummer._ Lovino thought to himself. _I wanted to break a few of his favorite things before he got back._

With a huff of annoyance, Lovino stripped off his shirt, barely noticing Antonio glance up from his phone where he was watching some reality show. After collapsing on his bed, Lovino faced the wall and closed his eyes. He was praying dearly that if he acted like he was too tired to deal with him and pretended to sleep, then _maybe_ there was a small chance that the idiot would leave him alone.

When the sixteen year old heard the video pause and bed springs, he cringed on the inside. When he heard footsteps, he visibly tensed. "Hey Lovino.." He heard the other boy say.

Lovino tried to pace his breathing, but he was never very good at acting. He so desperately just wanted this jerk bastard to leave him the hell alone. The next best thing to do was ignore him, but what was he to expect? Antonio _hated_ being ignored. So when the Spaniard kept talking, he wasn't the slightest surprised.

"Well, I just thought… I would tell you about my day?" He suggested. Lovino could hear Toni shuffle on his feet and he could practically hear the smile on his face. "It started off good. When I walked into second period and saw you, I was so happy. But then everyone was telling me you were acting funny, and then I noticed it, and I got worried. And when I was asking you about it, you got all cute and red and stuff, and you yelled at me and it was great! But then you punched me in the stomach and that wasn't so fun, but it made you happy so that was great too! But after lunch the rest of the day sucked…" As he rambled on and on, Lovino tightened his eyes shut and tried even harder not to snap. He was so happy he was facing away from Tonio, because there was no possible way his face was it's natural color.

"Yeah, and the only thing that kept me from actually bursting into tears today out of not seeing you was P.E. class. Natalie went all out chasing Ivan around and Mathias almost hung himself on the rope while trying to impress Lukas! Man, it was good. But then class ended and I came back to reality and-!"

By this time, Lovino had enough. "Good God Antonio!" He sat up abruptly on his bed. He shot his gaze toward his roommate, who was standing closer than he thought he was. Lovino would be lying if he said that his cheeks weren't burning up-now that he noticed Antonio was also _missing his shirt._ And being that he was sitting and Toni was standing, he was less face-to-face with Antonio and more face-to- _abs_. _Stupid,_ he scolded himself.

He teared his hazel orbs from the sight and forced them onto the face in front of him. The airhead thankfully didn't seem to notice. Lovino shook the thoughts from his head and yelled, "Do you ever stop talking?!"

Antonio smiled a little bit. "No, not really." He ran a hand through his hair, and placed his other hand on his own cheek. "Not when it comes to you, Lovi-!"

"Don't 'Lovi' me! You jerk!" He jumped up, being a tad shorter he only had to raise his chin a wee bit. "Why won't you leave me alone? Huh? Why would you even want to help me anyway?" Lovino shook his head furiously and crossed the room to his dresser. He picked up various books, and just started chucking them across the room in random directions.

"Why would you anyway?" He screams again, now examining an axe bottle before chucking that too.

"Lovino!" Antonio cried as he took a step closer.

Lovino blatantly ignored him and continued yelling profanity at the Spanish boy. "Why would I even think someone actually liked me?" He blurted out. Antonio paused for a moment, not knowing at all where it was going. What surprised him even more was when Lovino continued-

"Why would I think that? Everyone knows Feli is the one people like! Who cares if it's that dumb potato bastard? At least it's someone!" Antonio's eyes widened at the sight before him. This was far from the first time Lovino has cried in front of him. But he would usually be hiding his face and denying it.

"Why is he so lucky? How is it that the one person he actually loves so obviously loves him back? Why can't I have that? Even if the person is as stupid as-!" Lovino froze in the middle of the sentence and stared wide eyed at Antonio, tears no longer falling but his cheeks stained.

Antonio stayed silent. In all honesty he didn't know what to say. Furthermore, he wasn't even sure what _happened._ Lovino was letting out a lot of bottled up feelings-that he was sure of. And Antonio constantly has told Lovi to stop comparing himself to Feli, which he knew was never going to stop. But that other stuff the Italian was going on about? Where was that leading up to?

Antonio bit his lip. "Oh, I'm so sorry.." He reached for the nearly crying Italian's hand, only for it to be swatted again for the second time that day.

"Don't touch me bastard!" Lovino cried, chucking one more book at him.

Antonio easily dodged it, still a bit shaken, but Lovino looked so alone and in desperate need of someone. So he did the only he knew to do and pulled the shorter close to him. He hugged him tightly around the torso pinning his arms down. He felt Lovi struggling under his grip for a few moments and tears dripping on his bare skin.

Finally, the younger teen relented and buried his face in Antonio's chest, muttering " _you jerk bastard"_ every few minutes. But to Antonio it didn't matter. All he wanted was for Lovino to stop crying. Lovino never cried openly for anyone-anyone at all- to see.

As Antonio maneuvered his hand up Lovino's back, he drew small circles with his fingertips. Lovino's skin was burning hot and he seemed to sink right into Toni's touch. At Antonio's chest he could feel Lovino running his thumb over his cross necklace, and every time his thumb slid off the metal and landed on his Antonio's skin, the older teen could feel butterflies in his stomach. Antonio smiled into Lovino's hair and brought his hand to the nape of his neck, slowly moving his fingers up the back of his head through his hair. Lovino had such soft hair and the fancy shampoo he used left a sweet aroma.

Antonio thought he could stay like this forever. He felt content with Lovi in his arms..despite the fact he was crying.. That being said, it triggered something else in his memory. Lovino was just full of so much anger, his little burst was just him trying to release stress… but that still didn't explain why Lovi was so mad at him. "Lovi?" he whispered, pulling back a little bit.

Before he could get any further, Lovino wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him back toward him. He nuzzled his head into Antonio's chest and sniffled. "Not now bastard." There was no space in between them anymore, and they stayed like that for what seemed like forever, enjoying each other's warmth.

Minutes passed and after Antonio was sure Lovi dozed off, right there in his arms, he lightly kissed the top of the shorter boy's head and carefully laid him down on his respective bed.

As soon as his face touched the pillow, Lovino nuzzled in closer, and Antonio had to hold back a coo. He kneeled down and settled his chin on his arms, sighing as he pushed a few pieces of hair off the sleeping boy's forehead.

This was not the first time he had seen Lovino sleep before. They lived in the same room so of course he would glance over before he would leave every morning, or sigh longingly on the other side of the room where he was banished when the Italian got sick.

But this was the first time he was up close and actually felt welcomed. Sure enough, if Lovi were to wake at that very moment and catch him, it very well could end up with a slap to the face, but he knew that is just his defense mechanism for hiding embarrassment. It doesn't matter how long he sleeps, it could be until the next coming of Christ, there is no way Lovino could forget the moment they just shared.

Antonio smiled warmly and pressed another peck to his cheek. His face looked so at peace, his forehead smoothed out from all the frowning he normally does. Antonio could even count all the freckles on his face-granted they were very faint, but they were there speckled across his nose.

Antonio's eyes flutter closed, and his hand twirling a piece of Lovi's hair was the only sign he was still awake. He could feel consciousness slipping from him, his face nuzzled in the crook of his arm with his other hand still in Lovino's hair, when a loud pounding and a voice singing, "Antonio~!" came from outside.

Toni's head shot up just in time to make out two faces poking their heads in the door. The shorter of the two had snow white hair and maroon eyes, and a baggy red sweatshirt that looked half a size too big with a maple leaf on it. He had a permanent grin set on his face and a _Finding Nemo_ band-aid on his cheek.

The second of the two of them had his golden curls pulled back in an attractive ponytail and his blue eyes sparkled in a smug way. His white dress shirt was slightly unbuttoned revealing his chest and a silver chain around his neck. The two of them shoved past each other, eager to get in. "What's this?" Francis purred. "Did we interrupt something?"

Antonio adjusted the way he was sitting so he was propped up more on his knees. "Ah no, not really.. Just be quiet okay? Lovi is resting." The Spaniard smiled lovingly at the younger boy and stroked a strand of hair out of his eyes.

Francis noted the fact they both were missing their shirts but ultimately decided not to mention anything. However, Gilbert didn't have the same mindset. "Just resting huh?" He crossed his arms and sat down on the floor next to Tonio. He held his nose up and laughed loudly, "With the way you're both half naked, you can't fool me!"

Antonio glanced between Gilbert and Lovino and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, not able to suppress a smile. "Ah well, nothing happened-!"

"You know _mon ami_ ," Francis jumped in. "If the sweet little Lovino becomes too much of a handful for you ever, we could swap rooms for a night yeah?"

Once again, Gilbert laughed out loud and flopped over to the side, now propping his head up with his arm. Antonio furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. It was an odd facial expression to see on the Spaniard. "Francis! That's my little _tomate_ you're talking about!"

"Well there's your problem Toni," Gilbert chuckled and held up a finger. He looked like he was trying to imitate his younger brother when he starts going off about how to treat his dogs when he's gone. "Lovino probably gets super pissed when you relate him to a vegetable."

Francis and Antonio shared glances. Francis shook his head and hovered his hand over the Italian's bare arm. "No Gilbert, a tomato is a fruit."

Antonio nodded and flicked Francis' hand away. " _Si amigo._ It is a fruit." He watched the way his friends grinned suggestively at Lovino's sleeping self and cocked his head. "I know, isn't Lovino really pretty when he sleeps?"

Francis batted his eyelashes and flashed a blinding smile. "Oh, he's more than _pretty~."_

"Oh yeah," Gilbert added. "The Vargas brothers are the definitions of 'pretty'. First I loose the cute bubbly one to my awkwardly adorable _bruder-''_

'"When are those two going to officially start dating anyway?" Francis popped in.

''And then I loose the sexy fiery one to Antonio of all people? I'm really losing my edge I guess." Gilbert shrugged with a wink.

Antonio looked between his friends and fiddled with his cross. "What do you mean?"

The Frenchmen rolled his eyes and put a palm to his forehead. "Nothing, Tonio."

The dark haired boy smiled and sat up. "Hah, okay _senior!"_

"And either way," The albino continued swirling circles in the carpet. "I got the cutest, smartest, hottest, nicest, bestest one of them all so I guess you guys are the suckers!"

Francis tossed a golden curl behind his shoulder and sighed. " _Oui_ Gilbert. But it did take you two years to ask Matthew out.''

Gilbert visibly blushed, his nearly transparent skin betraying him. "Yeah well! At least Mattie said yes! That's what matters! Besides, why wouldn't he? I'm fucking awesome!"

"Yeah Gil, Mattie is very lucky! You are pretty awesome. Your _Nemo_ band-aid is also very cute." Tonio commented and poked Gilbert's cheek.

Gilbert sat up and flexed his arm. "Yeah! It's awesome! But not as awesome as me!"

Francis pulled himself onto the bed so he was now sitting down by where Lovino's feet were. He was tempted to run his hand up Lovino's bare leg for two reasons. One: to see Antonio's reaction. Two: Lovino seemed to have really nice legs. "Back to the subject of..'' he nudged his head toward the sleeping boy. "I'm curious… What have you... _seen_ of him?"

Antonio widened his eyes in confusion. "I don't get your question?"

Gilbert let out humorous sigh. "Ah I get it. In word's Antonio will understand...Let's say…. what is the least amount of clothes you've seen him in?"

Antonio sighed at the thought of it and glanced at the shirtless sleeping boy. He really did have a nice body. He wasn't super muscular but he had enough that he looked strong. His tanish skin tone and his jaw line. Lovino Vargas really was _fine_.

For their question, he didn't really know how to answer. "Um, well, sometimes when Lovi get's out of the shower he walks around in just his boxers."

Francis and Gilbert both gasped at that. "Next time he does that, would it be a problem to invite me over?" The blonde purred.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and threw his hands up. "You guys are for real living with each other! How are you not tapping that?"

The Frenchmen looked over at the wall and pretended to cough into his arm. "It's not like you and Mattie have gotten to second base yet either."

Gilbert shot to his feet and struck a pose. "I respect my beautiful Birdie's feelings! We don't need to rush into anything!" He turned back towards his friends. "However, Antonio, you better figure something out with that guy right there quickly." He pointed toward the bed and laughed out loud. "Because I'm pretty sure Francypants is gonna steal him from ya if you don't, and that would be totally not awesome!"

"Hey, you bastards." They heard a new voice say. They all looked back at the Italian that was sleeping not more than thirty seconds ago. "You better get the fuck out of here."

The three others in the room glanced at each other and then back at Lovino. "How long have you been listening Lovi?" Toni chuckled with slight concern in his normally carefree voice. What he just previously discussed with Lovi made him worry that Lovi might have heard too much and might be possibly even more pissed now.

Lovino huffed and shook Toni's hand away, while kicking Francis in the side. "Long enough that I'm genuinely concerned you perverts might rape me. So get out of here fuckers."

"But Lovi~!" Antonio whined falling back into Gilbert's lap who was sitting on the carpet again. "I live here too!"

Lovino sat up and crossed his legs, blushing intensely when he noticed two pairs of eyes directed at his torso. The third pair were currently closed and the owner was occupied with inhaling his red sweatshirt. "Not my problem. You should be less creepy, you tomato bastard."

Francis pursed his lips and placed a hand on his cheek. "Oh Lovino, for as much as I wish I could just spend the night with you here, there is actually a reason Gil and I came here."

Lovino scoffed loudly at the suggestiveness in his voice and crossed his arms over his chest tighter. "Well, what is it bastard?"

"Oh yeah!" Gilbert shoved Antonio off of him, which resulted in the younger boy smashing his head on the nightstand and a loud "OWW!" "We were invited to go see a movie tonight with everyone. I don't know what, I think some action movie, but who cares about that? I've really been craving popcorn and it would be completely awesome to get some."

Antonio rubbed the gash on his forehead and grinned. "Ooo a movie? When do we have to leave?"

Francis shrugged as Gilbert pulled another _Nemo_ band-aid from his pocket and applied it to Antonio's forehead. "Real soon."

Lovino rolled his eyes and strode over to his closet. His cheeks were still a light shade of red. He fell asleep all vulnerable in Antonio's arms, almost revealing his deepest secrets, and he was still _embarrassed_ about that. Then he wakes to the Perv Squad discussing their sex lives and how they want to bang him? How embarrassing could things get. He yanked a black t-shirt from his closet and pulled it over his head as he muffled out, "Good, you bastards can get out of here now."

His roommate shot him a pouty look and hopped up as well, pulling out a soccer shirt for himself. "Lovi, you can come too you know."

Lovino glared over his shoulder at the group of boys behind him. "And spend my time with you idiots?"

The older blonde fiddled with buttons on his shirt and sighed in amusement. "If it makes any difference, Feliciano is going."

Lovino quickly turned to face them. "Feli is? Why am I not surprised."

Antonio let out a giggle and threw his arms around Lovi, almost regretting his quick actions for he was still a little light headed from his injury. "Yay! My lil' Feli is going!"

At first Lovino considered not pushing the Spaniard off him, the gash on his head seemed like punishment enough. But after that last sentence, Lovino couldn't help but elbow him in the gut.

"Lovi.. Why?" Antonio gasped out, trying to manage a confused smile with his arms wrapped around his stomach as his two friends laughed their heads off.

Lovino shook his heads and ignored him. He turned his head to the albino, who was still laughing and flapping his too long sleeves around. "Is he going with the potato bastard?"

Gilbert wiped a tear off his cheek with a chuckle and blinked at the small Italian towering over him right now. "Yeah!" He shouted louder than necessary and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "They are taking Luddy's car!"

"SHIT!" Lovino screamed and threw his head back, muttering more profanities under his breath as he crossed the room. He slipped on his sneakers and wrestled on his jacket.

"Lovino what are you doing _mon ami_?" Francis stood up and patted a still gasping Antonio on the back.

The angry Italian glanced over his shoulder where he was ready to walk out the door. "What does it look like?" he sneered. "If I have to go to this stupid thing, I'm not letting Feli go with that creepy potato bastard. I'm gonna get a ride with them instead of you jerks."

"WAIT!" Gilbert shouted holding up one arm. His sleeve was still covering his hand and he couldn't help but love the way the sweater smelt. It reminded him so much of his Birdie. It was a great idea to steal that hoodie, he decided. Once realizing he had all their attention he placed his hand in his pocket. "You're out of luck Vargas, cause they already left." When Lovino let out another lick of colorful curses at the ceiling, he continued, "And even if they didn't, you wouldn't have been able to go with them anyway. Luddy's car is a cute little baby just like him, and they already had the two of them, Kiku, and that one kid who is obsessed with cats crammed in there."

Being recovered now, Antonio skipped toward the door and planted himself next to the fuming Italian. He pulled on his converse and hummed a little a tune before chuckling, "Yay! Lovi that means you get to ride with us!"

Lovino pouted as the German on the other side of the room shouted "AWESOME!" Francis placed his hands on his hips and smirked.

"Fuck my life." the youngest boy present growled before kicking open the door and storming out.

* * *

 **I wanted this to be the last thing I posted in 2016 and instead it's the first thing I post in 2017. Oops.**

 **Anyways, review?**

 **(Oh yeah, i know the hug scene sucked. I'm not good at stuff like that.)**

 **~Iwilldrinkthiscoffee**

 **1/1/17**


	3. Chapter 3

**Contentment Chapter Three**

 **.**

 **.**

Lovino sat as close to the window as he could, tempted to open the door and commit suicide altogether. Matthew was driving the set speed limit, so there was no way they could get there any faster, and Gilbert had his "hardcore" music on far too loud. It consisted of several different Taylor Swift songs but in the instrumental version- Gilbert always went _nuts_ when there was a flute solo and Lovino had to resist from banging his forehead against the window.

Not to mention, the perverted Frenchmen was all over him. He whispered such inappropriate things in his ear it made him blush a darker shade of red every second. The Italian could feel his breath on his neck and it was just _so uncomfortable!_

"Get the hell away from me you fucking nut job!" Lovino elbowed the older boy away and shook his head rapidly trying to disperse his red cheeks. "I will call the fucking police!''

Francis shrugged, ignoring the pout sent his way from the Spaniard next to him. "My apologies, but you are too _séduisant_ to ignore."

Lovino scoffed and crossed his arms. "Not even if you were a beautiful girl would I consider you. You're the fucking most appalling thing I've had the misfortune of knowing."

Francis merely shrugged again. "Hon hon, we all know that's not true Lovino."

Antonio bonked his head on the blonde's shoulder and chuckled lightheartedly. "Wow Francis! You actually passed me up on that list! Lovi used to tell me that every other day in middle school."

Lovino shot a glare his way as Gilbert laughed obnoxiously and Matthew stifled a chuckle. "OH SNAP!" the albino cut in, snapping his finger for emphasis. "Francis he burned you good."

"Oh please," Lovino scoffed, holding his right hand up in a 'wait a minute' gesture. "Don't think you're off the hook bastard. You still make the top of the list."

Gilbert's laughter pierced the air again as Matthew turned down the instrumental tune of _Blank Space._ The Frenchman clicked his tongue and laughed his signature laugh as Antonio threw his back and groaned. "Loviiiii! That's so not cuuuute!"

The auburn haired teen rolled his eyes and puffed out his cheeks. That bastard was so annoying when he whined, but damn did he look endearing. Not that Lovino cared. "I'm not trying to be cute, idiot. I'm being real. If I had the chance to decide your fate you be dead in a garden of tomatoes."

Matthew readjusted his mirror and glanced over his shoulder at Antonio. "But don't you love tomatoes? Wouldn't that be like… heaven for you?"

The wavy haired Spaniard sat up cheerfully. " _Si_ that is correct!" He turned to his left and shoved Francis back so he could see the younger boy better. "Thank you Lovi for letting me be in my most favorite place in an alternate reality!"

Lovino furrowed his eyebrows and blinked once. Then twice. "It wasn't a compliment-! Ah, whatever, you're all stupid!"

"Except me." Gilbert cut in grinning at his reflection in the window. "I'm awesome."

Lovino snorted. "Hah, especially you."

Francis burst out laughing and Matthew giggled softly, trying to hide it as much as he could for his boyfriend's sake. "Wow Gil," the French teen breathed out after a few seconds. "He burned you." The blonde smirked when the albino's red eyes playfully narrowed at him.

"Fuck you, Francypants."

"Wait guys!" the sound of Antonio's voice echoed in the air once again, and Lovino readied himself for another meaningless conversation. "I still don't get why Francis got to sit next to Lovi!"

Being recovered, said blonde rolled his eyes and placed a hand under Antonio's chin. "Because I beat you in rock, paper, scissors fair and square." He flicked him in the forehead, sure to not hit the _Nemo_ band-aid still complimenting his tan face, and then shoved him away completely.

Antonio rubbed the spot on his face and then sighed. "You always beat me. Lovino, who would you rather sit by?"

The Italian considered ignoring him, but an insult came to him and he couldn't resist. "If I had a choice, I wouldn't even be in the car with you idiots." He paused. "No offence Matthew."

Matthew shrugged in the driver's seat. "Non taken, eh."

"Come on, if you had to choose?"

Lovino glanced over and nearly softened when he caught a glimpse of the puppy eyes his roommate was giving him. Heat radiated off the Italian's face and he leaned forward, gripping the back of the driver seat. With no one there to support the blonde anymore, Francis flopped over with an ' _ooof!'_ , and was now lying face down in the space behind Lovino where he was previously sitting.

"Hey pancake bastard," Lovino groaned, visibly annoyed. "Why couldn't you sit back here?" Whining like this made him feel pathetic- like Antonio, who was always whining in his ear.

The Canadian kind of shrugged and ran a hand through his tuft of blonde hair with one hand. "Well.."

"Cause he's the only one with a car." Gilbert cut in as he did the hand movements on an invisible flute.

Lovino shot Gilbert a look of disbelief before shaking his head. "So your stupid little brother has a car, but you don't?"

Gilbert shrugged and continued his hand motions. "Well, Luddy is just so cute, I couldn't say no!"

Matthew widened his eyes trying to hold back a smile, but kept his attention on the road. "Wait, so _you_ bought Ludwig his car when you could have bought one for yourself?"

Lovino almost punched the albino in the face. "What kind of idiot does that?"

Gilbert cackled and locked his arms behind his head. "Yeah, the Awesome Gilbert is pretty awesome ain't he?"

Lovino rolled his eyes while Francis sat back up again, flipping his ponytail over his shoulder. He knew he looked good anyway so he wasn't worried in the slightest. "Well, it wouldn't make much of a difference anyways, you can't do much when your license is revoked."

Antonio nodded in agreement. "That's true. I did tell you that you should start driving more like Matthew, Gil. Even if he does drive like a grandma."

"Hey." Matthew said softly. "I just want us all to be safe!" His cheeks tinted red as he switched lanes. He was always the one Gil, Francis, or Toni would go to if they needed a ride, and being the responsible one he had to make sure no one would end up through the windshield. He was just happy that ever since Arthur Kirkland got a car he didn't have to take Alfred to the McDonald's around the corner every weekend, since his jackass of a brother crashed his car two weeks after their birthday.

"Aw Birdie, you know you love driving me around anywhere I want!" The snowflake skinned teen bonked his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and Matthew shrugged him off.

"Gilbert! I'm not your chauffeur!" He flushed. They had been dating for about five months now, but the German still had the power to make him blush.

"Nah, you're too awesome for that Birdie." He turned in his seat and leaned over, planting a quick kiss on Matthew's cheek, to his neck, to his shoulder.

"Gil!" Matthew gasped, shrugging the other boy off him. His cheeks were flushed again and his ears were a light shade of pink. "I'm driving!"

''I know! I know!" The white haired teen bonked his face on Matthew's shoulder a few more times, inhaling his scent. "But you're just so cute!"

The sound of coughing heard from the back of the car brought the couple back to reality. Gilbert glanced up at the three males behind him, observing their reactions. Lovino had his tongue hanging out of his mouth in disgust and flopped back into his seat, giving him a 'gag' gesture. Francis had an eyebrow raised but a small smile on his face in amusement. Antonio, Lord bless the idiot, had his head cocked to the side as if he was confused about the situation, but had a derpy grin on his face.

Gilbert shook his head. "Salty single people. You're all just jealous you'll never be as awesome as Birdie or the Awesome Me."

At that assumption, Lovino scoffed and directed his attention out the window.

Francis merely hummed in approval and clicked his tongue. "Oh Gil, but remember when you were single? Carefully stalking Matthew around every corner?"

Matthew quirked an eyebrow. "You stalked me?"

Gilbert locked his arms behind his head and kicked his feet up on the dashboard. Matthew feigned a scowl and Gil grinned. "Only after I gave you a bloody nose."

Antonio's green eyes brightened and he pulled his knees up. "Tell me the story again! It's so funny _amigo_ ~!"

The driving blonde hid the bottom of his face under his scarf. "Ah! No it's so embarrassing!"

Gilbert turned around in his seat and held up a hand. "Third day of school freshman year, we're in P.E. class. We're in an epic game of dodgeball and I'm awesome! Here I am, about to chuck a thunder ball at Alfred's face when he whips out a kid in front of him as a human shield.

"The kid collapsed like a tower of pancakes. Teacher calls a timeout and everyone gathers around the kid with blood gushing from his face."

Matthew glanced over his shoulder hoping his blush didn't stand out a lot. "That bloody kid was me by the way."

Gilbert laughed. "Yeah, I felt so un-awesome so I walked him down to the nurse's office. His glasses were crooked and the way he cradled his face.. Plus his tuft of blonde hair reminded me of Gilbird so that caught my eye."

The Frenchmen ran his hand over the car seat and chuckled. Antonio leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Gil from behind, the only thing separating them was the passenger seat. "Ha! And then you spent the rest of the year staring at him from across the lunchroom."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and finally changed the music on the radio, putting on something more appropriate for a group of teenage boys. "Well at least I finally got the balls to ask him out huh? And I got a boyfriend now because I'm awesome!"

Antonio flopped into his seat. "I could ask someone out!"

Gilbert cackled in a mischievous way. "Do it!" He declared and pointed straight at Lovino who was still staring out the window.

Francis smirked and nodded at Antonio, who took a deep breath. "Hey Lovi?"

Lovino begrudgingly turned his head toward the voice and furrowed his eyebrows. When he notice them all staring at him expectantly, even Matt who was glancing back in the mirror, he snapped. "What bastards?!"

Francis rolled his eyes. "Well, Lovino?"

Lovino kicked the seat in front of him. "I didn't hear what you were saying idiots. I tuned you all out when you started reminiscing."

After the car filled with laughter and the Spaniard produced an "Oh Loviiii~!" they took a last turn before they pulled into the parking lot.

Matthew hardly had time to unbuckle before Gilbert was dragging him inside the building. Francis took his time climbing out the door after Lovino who shoved his hands in his pockets and stomped through the parking lot.

Antonio quickly caught up to him, swinging an arm around his shoulders. Lovino let it slide for the moment considering he didn't have the energy to fight him off and he knew he would have to save it for when he saw the potato bastard with his brother.

When he caught glimpse of a car pulling up by the entrance where they were standing and Emma stepping out, he knew he made a mistake coming here. He knew the idiot trio said everyone was going, but he didn't expect her for whatever reason. It just caused his blood to boil again and he finally shoved Antonio's body away from him, somewhat regretting it when he felt a gust of wind go up his jacket.

The stupid Spaniard finally seemed to notice the girl standing a couple feet away and he shot a smile at her. "Hola Emma!"

She giggled as her brother scoffed in the driver's seat. "Hi Toni." She smiled at the Italian as well. "Hey Lovino!"

Lovino made a 'hmph' sound and stormed up the brick steps, feeling somewhat satisfied when he heard footsteps right behind him and a hand on his arm.

Upon entering the building, Lovino instantly warmed up. Shrugging the Spaniard's burning hand off his arm he soaked in the scene before him. Those guys weren't kidding when they said everyone was going.

In front of them stood a giant group of people, all of whom attended Hetalia Academy.

When the older Italian spotted his brother, he had to keep from marching right up to him and his bestfriend, and bitch slapping them both right then and there. Feliciano was staring up at all the movie posters and giggling, "Luddy! Luddy!" like an idiot. He finally tugged on his arm and the potato bastard gave him his attention.

"Feliciano, please manage yourself." He sighed and shook his head, his cheeks a light crimson.

Feliciano literally leaped on Ludwig's back, the German teen not even reacting to the common occurrence. "Sorry Luddy but it smells so gooood in here~!"

Next to them, Kiku was shaking his head. "I apologize for my interjection Ludwig, but I don't think it's any use." He then turned to the very tall, handsome guy on the other side of him. "How many cats do you have?"

The tall, dark haired man-Hercules Lovino remembered-continued tapping on his phone screen but spared a glance at the small Japanese boy in front of him.

"376, now."

Kiku nodded in approval. "Well done."

Next to them stood two of the biggest idiots Lovino could think of. Felix-a cross dressing klutz and his best friend Toris- a pushover moron. They conversed with each other as Felix fixed the pink beanie on his head. "Like, doesn't it look totally gorgeous on me?"

Toris shrugged and nodded his head. "Well, um, sure it does Felix!"

"Great!" The blonde Polish boy announced, reaching into his pocket and whipping out another one. "Cause I totally, like, brought one for you too Toris!" And before Toris could as much as protest, Felix was tugging the hat down onto his head over his eyes.

Lovino _tched_ and moved onto the next group of people. Yao, he recognized as an older Chinese boy who attends the academy, stood indifferently next to Ivan. Ivan towered over him, but he seemed to hardly even noticed the Asian boy next to him, for he was far more concerned with prying Natalia off his arm.

Across the lobby, the Italian caught a glimpse of two tufts of blonde hair. He quickly recognized those heads belonged to none other than Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland. They stood in the snack line, in Alfred's hands were about 8,000 things, and even twenty feet away Lovino could hear the Brit scold, "How do you even have enough money to pay for all this you git?!"

Next down the line of mentally challenged mortals were two of his Scandinavian classmates. Tino chatted away, holding up his phone, acting all smiley and giggly. Berwald, the menacing Swedish boy who even gave Lovino the freaky-deakies, stood next to him staring intensely down at him. It always irritated the grumpy Italian how Berwald would constantly do that and Tino seemed to pay it no mind, like it was completely normal for someone to threaten you with their eyeballs 24/7.

The next half of the Scandinavian quartet camped out nearby. Mathias, the idiot Dane was standing on one leg and smiling widely. "Don't worry Lukas! I can stand on my one leg for a whole hour! I am Mathias after all!"

Lukas rolled his eyes and fingered the clip that held the hair out of his violet eyes. "'I am Mathias after all.'" He mocked.

At first Lovino thought it was a bit odd that Lukas' younger brother wasn't accompanying him, but then he remembered that Emil was even more antisocial than himself. He also remembered that he didn't care all that much.

The last few people he recognized were two seniors. Elizabeta, a cute Hungarian girl that Feli was really good friends with, had her arms wrapped around a guy who was slightly taller than her with glasses and unnecessary fancy attire. Roderich crossed his arms and tried hiding his blush as Elizabeta continued trying to get him to take a selfie with her. Lovino scrunched up his nose. He couldn't blame Roderich much- it was probably those stupid snapchat filters.

The only good thing about this very moment was that Emma was too busy entertaining herself with watching the couple struggle to take pictures, so she wasn't with... That dumb Spaniard. Lovino glanced around.

Wherever he was.

Lovino puffed out his cheeks and shoved his hands in his pockets despite the fact he was overheating. The idiot must have slipped away when he was too busy plotting Ludwig's death.

The Italian took a deep breath and found himself gravitating toward Matthew, who was standing alone at the moment while Gilbert was off harassing some poor helpless soul somewhere.

Matthew quickly noticed Lovino's presence and offered a warm smile. "Hey Lovino. Where did Antonio go?"

Lovino ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I don't know. Who cares about that idiot anyways-"

"HEY MATTIE!" A new voice that sounded oddly similar to Matthew's boomed in their ears.

"Oh hi Alfred.." Matthew huffed user his breath, eyeing the pillowcase of sweets his brother held in his arms.

Lovino inspected the brothers before him. Sure, they looked alike. Well, similar. Matthew had longer golden curls that went down to the nape of his neck, along with violet eyes that complimented his pale features. Alfred had a clean short cut, with a single strand of hair that curled over into his shining, unfocused blue eyes. Lovino wasn't sure how people couldn't tell them apart sometimes. Being a twin himself, he knew how obnoxious it was. And seeing the two of these bastards together verified Lovino's suspicion that they were about as much alike as himself and Feliciano were.

Plus Matthew is slightly taller. That detail largely stood out, and with him being the younger twin, it probably gave him a lot of pride. Lovino knew that too, from being a twin. You get a lot of pride out of small things.

Alfred hopped up next to his brother and held one hand up to his forehead, glancing around the room vigorously. "So is Gil here? Where is he anyway?"

"Well-"

"Is he treating you well? I don't care how long you guys have been dating you're not allowed to sit by each other. I will act as a human barrier!"

Matthew stared at Alfred unamused. If memory served Lovino correct, then Alfred and Gilbert are the only two people he had really seen Matthew speak in an impolite manner to.

"Well..." The younger blonde started, twiddling his thumbs slightly. "That means you can't sit next to Arthur."

As if on cue, Arthur trudged over carrying an even bigger bag than the American was holding. "You daft cow! Leaving me to carrying your bloody diabetes certificate!" He scowled and glanced between the three of the others. "I heard my name you wankers, what were you talking about?"

Matthew pointed at Alfred and stepped back. "Al said I can't sit next to Gil so he is gonna sit between us. Then I was just telling him that meant he can't sit by you."

The Brit's face immediately flushed and he dropped the bag on the floor, adjusting the collar on his sweater. "I don't want to sit by this bugger!"

Alfred seemed to take this to heart and took a bite of a snickers bar thoughtfully. "Hmm.. That's not right." He snapped his fingers and grinned widely, winking to add a more dramatic effect. "I know! As the hero, I have decided that both Artie and I will act as human barriers!"

"Don't call me that!" The shorter blonde scolded placing one hand on his hip and reaching over to flick the other boy in the head. "I don't want to sit next to you, you ass hat!"

"Oww! Artie that really hurt!" Alfred whined rubbing his forehead, as _another_ blonde jumped into the mix.

"You can always sit next to me if you want~" a voice purred into Arthur's ear, and Lovino wondered why he was even still standing there anymore.

"What the hell frog! I don't want to sit next to you either!" Arthur nearly screeched, jumping a good foot away from his offender.

"Oh, come on my sweet Brit. It's only me, and no one can resist _me_." The blonde Frenchmen boasted, blowing a kiss in the direction of the cowering boy, who blushed again and gave him the finger.

"Dammit Francis, can't you see Artie likes me better?" Alfred stepped in, wiping chocolate off his face just so he could eat more.

Arthur gasped and held up a fist. "I do not! And I don't need your help you wanker!"

Francis waved a hand and feigned a laugh. "Oh Arthur~ Don't get so worked up over me!"

Then, simultaneously the three boys began arguing over one another, throwing insults and curses at each other as Arthur used wild hand gestures as he spoke.

"Perverted Frenchmen!"

"Harry Potter wannabe!"

"Starbucks addict!"

Lovino furrowed his eyebrows and shared a glance with the only still sane blonde boy who was present. Matthew shrugged and tried for a half smile- but it was so obviously forced. Lovino put a hand to his forehead and stormed away. He felt a tiny bit of remorse at leaving the Pancake Bastard behind to sort the mess. But it wasn't his responsibility, and he didn't care about those three idiots in the slightest.

He stomped right up to his brother's group, where his idiot doppelgänger was still dangling from Ludwig's arm. "Hey potato bastard! What're you doing to him?"

Ludwig glanced over at the intruding Italian, and a flash of slight annoyance crossed his face. "Hello, Lovino." He sighed.

"That didn't answer my question bastard!" He held a finger up and narrowed his eyes at the taller man before him. Lovino had to give the guy credit. Most people cowered at the sight of a fuming Lovino- he wasn't one of those people.

Ludwig sighed again, and he had to physically refrain from rolling his eyes. There was only so much of his best friend's brother that he could take. "Ahem, Feliciano?" He tried, poking the auburn haired boy on the arm.

He was currently clinging to Ludwig, but he was conversing with Heracles and Kiku about something to do with cats. When Feliciano gave him his attention, he stared up at Ludwig wide eyed and full of wonder.

"Yeah Luddy!?" He giggled, probably still a little excited from the cat conversation he was previously having.

This time, Ludwig didn't refrain and visibly face palmed. "I think your brother wants to talk to you." His deep voice grumbled.

Feliciano turned in the direction his brother was standing. His face broke out in surprise, as he finally noticed he was there. " _Fratello_! You came!" He jumped forward, finally letting go of the German's arm, wrapping his arms around his older brother.

Lovino accepted the hug for a brief moment before shoving his slightly taller brother off. He wasn't sure what it was, with younger twins always seeming to be taller. "That's not why I came over here you idiot." He snapped. "I have to tell you something."

Feliciano cocked his head to the right and Ludwig remained indifferent. Though, by the look on his face Lovino could tell he was listening too. "What is it Lovi?" Feli questioned.

Lovino growled and took a deep breath. Despite what he just witnessed, he went through with it and said, "You are not allowed to sit with the potato bastard! I will act as a human barrier!"

Their reactions were almost exactly what he expected. Feli cocked his head to the left now, and glanced up at Ludwig. Ludwig merely blinked in response.

Lovino crossed his arms and turned away. As if it just registered what was said, Lovino felt arms wrap around his waist and looked down to see Feli clinging to him. "But Lovi! I wanna sit next to Luddy!"

"I don't care!"

"But Lovii! What if I get scared!? Ludwig always lets me hold his hand when I'm scared!"

The older Italian shot a death glare Ludwig's way, who just flushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Even Kiku glanced their way, smiling slightly to himself as he went back to his cat game.

Ludwig stepped forward and place a hand on Feliciano's shoulder. "Lovino, you don't need to worry about Feliciano. I won't let anything happen to him, and you can even sit on the other side of him if you want?"

Lovino cursed at his logical argument. Still, he couldn't be beat. "No! You jerk bastards, I've decided what I wanted to do and that's what's gonna happen!"

"But.. Lovi? That means you don't get to sit by Big Brother Toni?" Lovino nearly had a heart attack when he used that nickname. It was too creepy. And it was even creepier that Feli said that, as if he heard Matthew's deflect question from earlier. Granted, they all were really loud, but Feliciano is pretty darn oblivious.

"Oh! It's nice of you to think about me!"

Lovino literally jumped two feet away when he heard the very person they were speaking of behind him. "Y-you idiot! Where have you been!?" He sputtered, still recovering from his mini heart attack.

Antonio smiled with a shrug. "Getting our tickets _chico_!" He held up two pieces of paper and waved them in the air.

"Yeah, whatever asshole-"

"Big Brother Toni!" Feliciano cut in, leaping forward onto Antonio's back.

"It's my little Feli!" Antonio chuckled, spinning in a circle before setting him down. "Thank you for reserving a seat for me next to Lovi!"

Lovino frowned at the way he referred to his brother and sneered at the next thing he said. "As if I'm sitting next to you." He glanced around the room, noticing Elizabeta directing everyone into the the theater they would be staying in.

He rolled his shoulders and walked forward, elbowing Ludwig as he walked by. "Let's go potato bastard." He mumbled, leaving his brother and roommate behind.

* * *

 **Ta-da!**

 **Sorry nothing really pertaining to the plot happened, I just really wanted to add all these characters.**

 **Also, I know there are always controversies about FRUK and USUK...which is why I put hints of both. (tho I'm more of a USUK fan myself)**

 **Thank you everyone who reviewed it means a lot. Please review again!**

 **Next chapter is the final! See ya then!**

 **~Iwilldrinkthiscoffee**

 **1/7/17**


	4. Chapter 4

**Contentment Chapter 4**

.

.

The seating arrangements turned out okay in Lovino's opinion. He was seated on the end of the row, so he was between the exit and Antonio. Which wasn't all that bad. Theoretically, if the tomato bastard became too much to handle, he was seated right by the door so he could make a quick getaway.

Lovino glanced over at Antonio, who was currently speaking with Mathias. So with a quick sweep over his head, he could make out who ended up sitting with who.

For the most part, the couples (or _really close friends_ as most of them referred to themselves) remained together. The movie hadn't even started and they were all getting cozy.

Felix already pushed the arm rest up and was laying with his head in Toris' lap, who looked like he was already expecting this to happen. Tino had his arm hooked with Berwald's and even Mathias, who was still blabbing away, had a surprisingly content looking Lukas propped under his arm.

Lovino decided not to make a scene, but he was majorly pissed when his brother completely ignored his protest and sat with Ludwig. Granted, Feli was the one grabbing at _him_ , Ludwig was actually the one who was gently pushing him back in his seat. That pissed Lovino off even more. _What_? _So now Feliciano isn't good enough for you huh?_

He didn't know if Ludwig was keeping his distance to respect Lovino's wishes or what, but no matter what that German did it always managed to piss him off.

Heracles and Kiku were still stuck together like glue, and eventually, Lovino's eyes made their way over to Matthew and Gilbert.

The two of them somehow managed to sit next to each other, now that Alfred's mind was off them and more on to keeping Arthur with him. The misfortunate Brit was now stuck sitting in between both the American and Frenchman, and Lovino could only thank God that it wasn't him.

But what really got him was the way Gilbert and Matthew were undoubtedly devoted to each other. Sure, all the other couples looked lovey dovey (at least way more lovey dovey than a couple of 'bros' should look) but Gil and Matthew took the cake. At the moment, in the slightly dimmed theatre as the commercials played and people filled the room, Gilbert had one arm wrapped around his boyfriend with Matt curled toward him.

Obviously Lovino couldn't hear them, but he could see them whispering back and forth to each other, laughing, occasionally stealing a kiss. It's the only time when Gilbert would let his guard down. When he was with Matthew.

"They're cute aren't they?"

Lovino slowly nodded his head. "Yeah..." He mumbled, not registering who he was talking to. When he finally realized, he jumped in his seat and flushed deeply. "I mean what?"

The Spaniard next to him chuckled, tearing his gaze from where he caught Lovino staring. "Mattie and Gilbert are goals aren't they?"

Lovino _tched_ and rolled his eyes. "Goals? In what sense? Definitely not fashion because those two couldn't pick out a decent outfit to save their lives."

Antonio's smile glowed and he stretched his arms behind his head. "You would know tomato~"

Lovino slouched down in his seat. "And obviously you wouldn't. I mean look at what you're wearing. A soccer jersey? In below freezing weather? In a theatre? What the hell?"

Antonio bit back a laugh and refrained from commenting on how the younger Italian was wearing dirty wrinkled jeans and converse with holes in them (in fact he was wearing a pair of Antonio's old shoes that got too small). Instead he shook his head in a disapproving, affectionate kind of way. "Okay, okay. Anyways, are you excited?"

"For what exactly?" Lovino bit back with a raised brow.

Antonio nudged his head toward the screen with a shrug. "To see the movie? Duh!"

Lovino clicked his tongue unamused and shook his head. His eyes briefly drifted down the row of people, until they landed on a certain brunette girl. His mood darkened just a little bit as he prepared himself for the question he was now about to ask. "So. Why didn't you sit by _Emma_."

Lovino cursed himself when he realized his sneer was too obvious.

The older teen furrowed his brows and his green eyes were confused. He took a swig of his soft drink and offered Lovino a sip before answering, "Emma? Why would I specifically sit next to Emma _amigo_?"

Lovino scrunched his nose at the offer and rolled his eyes, his whole reason for being mad earlier now fresh again in his mind. And his melt down too. Lovino could feel his face warming up at the memory of him crying about something so stupid.

He buried his chin in his coat and turned away. "Because..."

Antonio grinned and leaned forward. "Because...?" He was almost on top of Lovino, his nose centimeters away from the younger boy's cheek for he was still turned away, when the lights dimmed further and the volume increased.

The movie was starting and Antonio let out a disappointed sigh as he eased back into his seat.

.

To be honest, Antonio wasn't even sure what the movie was about. It started off okay, a regular girl with a regular life. Then she somehow manages to get caught up in some shady stuff and before you know it there are always gun being waved around in everyone's faces.

Antonio couldn't say he was _enjoying_ it. He didn't know who picked it, but next time they should let him do it. He was sure everyone would enjoy his choice- a musical, comedy, or animated film.

This movies graphics were good, but a little too intense. The romantic scenes were sweet, but too unrealistic. And the dialogue was _very_ strong. Yet, it wasn't unfamiliar- living with Lovino and all.

The Spaniard shook his head and rubbed his eyes. When did he become such a critiquing expert? After removing his hands he blinked his eyes so they could readjust to the bright screen, before stealing a glance Lovino's way.

Lovino looked as entertained as Antonio felt, and for whatever reason, that amused him. The smaller boy was curled up in his chair, his knees pulled up under his chin with his shoes leaving marks on the seat. His arms were crossed and his eyes were narrowed at the screen like it did something that offended him.

When Lovino looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, Antonio realized he had been staring. Instead of explaining himself, he shook his head fondly and turned back to the movie. His thoughts were still completely on the amazing human being next to him though. How his skin color was the perfect shade, or how his wavy auburn hair fell into his eyes with that random awkward curl that topped it all off. Or how the light reflects off his goldish-hazel eyes.

By the credits of the film, said Italian had concluded he spent the first half wondering why the stupid Spaniard was staring at him, and the second half wondering why _he_ couldn't stop staring at Antonio. Even though nobody could read his mind, it was embarrassing nonetheless and he refused to accept Antonio's hand when he tries to help him up out of his chair.

Etheir way, it turned out pointless to stand up because it took a hell of a long time to usher everyone out of there. Tino was fast asleep and Berwald was sending menacing stares at anyone who even dared to wake him up. Lovino glared down the line, where he caught Emma and Elizabeta discussing the movie with wild hand gestures as Roderich yawned next to them.

Once they all managed to get out of the theatre and into the lobby Lovino couldn't help himself anymore and found himself gripping onto his roommate's arm so he wouldn't get lost in the crowd. Antonio had glanced at him in confusion at first but then just smiled softly before pulling him closer. Lovino flushed and looked away tiredly.

As they walked outside, Feli stumbled toward them holding tightly onto Ludwig again and rubbing his eyes. "Goodnight _fratello_." He yawned and gave his brother a quick kiss on the cheek. "In case we don't see each other when we head back to the dorms." He said goodbye to Antonio too and earned a hair ruffle from the Spaniard, before turning around. He grabbed onto Ludwig's shoulders and pulled him down a bit before collapsing on his back. The German easily picked him up, so Feliciano was situated upon him piggy-back style.

Ludwig nodded his head in polite acknowledgment. "Goodnight." He then walked through the parking lot with a sleeping Italian on his back.

Antonio watched them go and grinned a little. He really did think they were the cutest unofficial couple at their whole academy. "Wow Lovino." He started. "I can't believe you didn't blow up at th..." He glanced down at Lovino. Poor guy was barely managing to stay on his feet and his grip was starting to loosen.

Antonio hummed softly to himself, loving the vulnerable side of Lovi that didn't include throwing things. He smiled affectionately before gently shaking his arm. His eyes fluttered open and Antonio began directing him towards the car where the other three were hopefully waiting. If he didn't hurry, Ludwig wouldn't be the only one with a sleeping Italian on his back.

XXX

The ride back home was a complete blur for Lovino. All he recalled was sliding into the car with the other guys and then he was out cold. He didn't dream. Just slept peacefully.

That was, until he was interrupted. In his brain he could hear a voice going "Lovi! Lovi!" He wasn't sure what to expect, and being aroused like that, he didn't even remember where he was for a second.

He hesitantly peeked an eye open to see four familiar faces staring at him. And after another moment, he realized he was leaning against something, and it wasn't the door.

Embarrassed, he jumped back completely regretting getting in the car in the first place. He was just caught sleeping with his head on Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo's shoulder.

At his reaction, the guys laughed at him, including Matthew.. "Aw Lovi." Antonio cooed. Lovino wasn't sure how Antonio convinced Francis to let him sit in the middle, but his best bet was it was another game of Rock Paper Scissors.

Gilbert was clicking away at his phone and chuckling in a menacing way, causing Lovino's skin to crawl. "I'm gonna send this to Luddy!" The self-proclaimed Prussian announced.

The Italian stiffened. If that got around to his brother, he would never hear the end of it. Would be even worse if Elizabeta got a hold of it!

Before he could backhand the German, Antonio leaned forward. "Ooo send me one too _amigo_!"

"Aww hell no!" Lovino voiced and snatched the phone out of Gilbert's hand earning a loud _hey_! He quickly went to the photo stream and deleted it. Then he tossed the device back at the albino.

"Jokes on you, scrub." He giggled, glancing at Francis who just grinned. "I'll just have Luddy send it back to me."

Lovino's scowled deepend. He made a mental note to break Ludwig's phone the next day.

After the group settled down a bit, Matthew unbuckled himself and swung his door open. "Okay guys we gotta get out. I have to get back to the room or Alfred will be out for blood."

They scurried out of the car and began for the door in a group. After a moment, Gilbert sniggered. "Yeah, and back at my dorm I have an Austrian to terrorize."

Francis flipped his hair. "Honhon~ and I have a Brit to annoy."

Antonio avoided an icy spot on the sidewalk and ran a hand through his hair. "And I have a tomato to cuddle!"

Lovino glanced in the guys' direction and crossed his arms. "Definitely not." He scoffed and walked a bit faster.

Antonio's closest friends both laughed out loud while Matthew shot him a sympathetic look. Antonio just muttered an ' _ah he's so cute~'_.

Once entering the door and making it to the boys' hall, Francis was dropped off at his room first. As they continued, they could hear the Frenchman ask if Arthur was in the bathroom through the door- then a lot of British slang piercing the air.

Next was Gilbert. Matthew gave him a brief hug and was on his way, when Gilbert snagged him from behind and brought him back in a kiss.

Lovino blushed and took a step back, not being sure how to react. As he debated in his mind whether to leave or not, the decision was made when a smiling Antonio pushed him further toward their room.

"Who knows when they'll be done?" Antonio's eyes looked knowing, like this wasn't the first time it happened. "I think Matthew will make it back to his dorm on his own, yeah?"

Lovino shrugged the older teen off him and huffed.

After entering the dorm, Antonio immediately collapsed on his bed. Lovino, worrying a little bit more about his hygiene, stopped at the bathroom to clean up a bit.

After washing his face and brushing his teeth, he found himself walking towards his bed, eyes glued on his roommate.

Antonio was currently hugging his pillow and facing the wall, Lovino could only assume the Spaniard was already asleep.

Lovino shook his head and got under his covers clicking off the light. It was a long, looooonggg emotional day. The next day would be normal, hopefully. One thing still bugged Lovino though. What the fuck were those idiots up to earlier anyways?

The Italian sighed. That tomato bastard always seemed to be on his mind at such inconvenient times.

As his eyelids began to feel heavy, across the room he could hear a comforting voice mutter, "Goodnight my little tomato.."

XXX

That morning started off normal enough. Lovino was woken up once again by Antonio, who was so desperately trying to be quiet, stumbling around the room and dropping something in the shower. Once the Spaniard left the room, Lovino went back to his precious sleep time.

Once his alarm clock was off, Lovino begrudgingly got up and got ready for the day. He grabbed his backpack, slipped on his winter jacket, and pulled on some boots. Then he finished off his departure by slamming the door rather aggressively.

He made it out a little bit early that day, so when he found Antonio standing with the others he wasn't surprised. Lovino was always nearly late, so Antonio would continue to wait while all the others would usually go to class.

That idiot was lucky he actually showed up today.

Upon walking over he was quickly greeted by an argument between the two native English speakers present.

"I'm telling you ya git," Arthur scoffed and adjusted his backpack strap. "Your script is so unrealistic. No bloody person could survive any of that!"

Alfred chuckled and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Yeah they could! They're the heroes of the story!"

As the two continued bantering, Lovino planted himself next to Kiku. Antonio stilled didn't notice him, for he was too busy trying to help Francis boost Gilbert into a tree.

"Hello Lovino." Kiku greeted, cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Hi Kiku." Lovino said with a huff, willing to stay polite because it was Kiku. "Where are my brother and the potato bastard?"

Kiku blinked and glanced at the door. "Feliciano left our dorm early to meet up with Ludwig. I guess they had a project to work on together."

"Of course." The twin spat, bringing his palm to his forehead.

"They are rather something aren't they?" The Japanese boy smiled.  
Lovino turned to him. "Hm?"

Kiku shrugged. "So different. Yet best friends. Both so annoying-in their own ways of course." The two of them might have their own 'special' relationship, but Kiku, being the third member in their circle, had seen it all. He knows how annoying those two can get.

Lovino lightly chuckled. "That I can agree with."

Kiku glanced up at him, opening his mouth to say something else, when he heard two voices yell "LOVINO!" and then a loud grunt. The loud grunt was Gil falling out of the tree.

The first voice was familiar of course- belonging to Antonio. Then second one slightly confused Lovino for he tried avoiding Felix like the plague.

Said Polish boy was currently modeling a fashionable parka and the same pink beanie from the night before. He also had on skinny jeans and Uggs- Lovino had to give him props for the outfit though. He planted himself in front of the three other boys and breathed deeply as if he were out of breath. "Lovino." He breathed out again.

"What bastard?"

Felix stood up straight. "I noticed you were the last one here, so like, have you seen Toris anywhere? Like anywhere? I totally need to copy his English homework and I found his pink beanie he must have dropped it!"

Lovino awkwardly stared at him for a moment and pondered why the hell would he know where Toris would be? He glanced at Kiku who shrugged before remembering something briefly. "Oh yeah, I saw that bastard earlier. He was with some other jerk wearing glasses by the laundry rooms."

The Pole grinned and threw his hands in the air, like this information completely solved his problem. "Like, you have my thanks!" He shouted before running off.

Lovino raised an eyebrow for a moment when Antonio patted his back. "Good job Lovi! That was very nice to help him."

"Please, I would hardly call that helping."

Antonio smiled lightly and shrugged. "Okay okay. But Lovi I have to admit to something."

Lovino perked up, thinking that this might just be about that bullshit he pulled yesterday with Emma. "Hm?"

"I used your fancy shampoo."

Lovino's head shot up and his eyes widened. "You what!?"

Antonio stepped back but was laughing. "Sorry! But your hair always smells so good, so I thought, why can't my hair hair smell that good?"

Lovino threw his arms up, ignoring the smile of amusement on Kiku's face. "Get your own you idiot! That's mine-!" _Honk_!

Everyone's heads shot toward the host of the sound. Lovino was dreading it, knowing exactly who it was. "Toni~!" Emma sang as she stepped out of the car with another bag in her hand.

Antonio grinned from ear to ear. He glanced at Lovino for a moment. "Wait here, I'll be right back." Then he skipped over toward her car like he did the previous day.

Upon seeing them exchange words made Lovino's blood boil, but what really set him off was when Mathias shouted, "Yeah! Get some Toni!"

Neither Toni or Emma seemed to notice or care, as they continued speaking. Lovino though, he curled his hands into fist and stomped up the steps, ignoring the questioning, "Lovino?" Kiku whispered.

XXX

Second period was even weirder that day than it was the previous day for Antonio.

When he got there, the girls were trying to pool around Lovino but he lashed out at them, scaring them all shitless. They retreated to the other side of the room, glancing accusingly at him every few seconds.

Antonio's lip quivered and he began for the back of the room to see what was troubling the younger boy. He quickly felt a hand on his chest, pushing him back gently.

He was surprised to see Arthur standing there with his arms crossed and Lukas standing next to him looking indifferent. "Leave him be for a bit." Arthur huffed. "You're only going to manage to piss him off more."

Antonio cocked his head to the side. "What? No, I'm the best at making him feel better."

Arthur scoffed. "Haven't you realized you always make him more worked up?"

The Spaniard blinked. "No."

Lukas glanced up at him, exasperated. "You're almost Mathias airhead worthy."

Antonio smiled widely. "Yay! I love Mathias!"

The two self-proclaimed wizards shared concerned glanced. They merely shook their heads and took their seat, grateful they could keep him busy until the bell rang.

When Lovino got kicked out of class for cursing out the teacher during attendance, Antonio slumped down in his seat. What was wrong with him? This is exactly how he was yesterday... But last night he seemed fine after their talk...

That day at lunch Lovino didn't show up. No one knew where he was. During their fifth period, the only other class they had together, Antonio came in late. Upon coming in late, he had no opportunity to talk to Lovino. During the hour long lecture Lovino kept his head down, and when the bell rang he was the first one out of the room.

That night back in the dorm, Antonio waited hours for his closest friend. It was far past the time Lovino came back. There was a possibility he was with Feli, but there was also another small percent chance that he was with Matthew or Kiku. But if he was with Feli or Kiku, there was a good chance he was with Ludwig too, and Antonio couldn't see that happening. And if he was with Matthew, he might be with Gilbert. And why would Lovino hang out with Gil when he wouldn't even talk to Antonio?

Whoever he was with, no one was answering their flippin phones. He ran his hands through his hair and flipped back on his bed. Then he pulled his backpack up on his bed and pulled out a folder. He decided he might as well pass the time by doing homework- something that was kind of new for him.

When the clock hit 1:00 AM he almost called the police. He was just unlocking his phone when he heard the door click.

He glanced up and his green eyes met hazel. They both remained quiet for a second before Lovino said, "what are you doing?"

Antonio glanced at the piles of papers surrounding him. "Homework." He mildly blushed.

Lovino broke the gaze and set his bag on the floor. "Since when do you do homework?"

Antonio grinned and set his feet on the floor. "Since you told me you don't date stupid people."

Antonio watched as Lovino forced a scowl and the color on his face brightened. "I thought you would be asleep by now."

Antonio shook his head. "I couldn't sleep. Not with you missing-"

"Don't give me that shit.

Antonio paused and stared at Lovino who was still avoiding eye contact. "What Lovi?"

"We're both big boys." Lovino spat and kicked his shoes off. "I don't need you, you don't need me. I know you are only friends with me out of pity."

"Lovi-"

"Our whole relationship is built on pity!" Lovino nearly shouted. "The only reason you became my friend is because you felt bad for me! That I was such a jackass that no one wanted to partner up with me at Gil's fucking birthday party in sixth grade-"

"You know I specifically asked Ludwig to get Feli to bring you." Antonio cut in. He paused for a moment, taking in the younger boy's reaction. "I had seen you around school before and I had wanted to talk to you."

"Probably because you saw me alone all the time and you _pitied me_!" Lovino threw his head back and shook his head.

"No." Antonio shifted in his seat and then stood up.

"Well, whatever, I don't give a shit." He rolled his shoulders. "It's not the first time."

The Spaniard frowned.

"Not the first time someone's lead me on. Let's be real Antonio after next year, your graduating, and then you're probably going to completely forget about me."

Antonio froze. He never thought that. He never really thought about what he would do after high school, but he always assumed the two of them would remain close. Did Lovino really feel like he was getting left behind? "Is that what has been bugging you the last two days?"

He leaned forward to wrap him in a hug, when Lovino took a step back slamming his back on the wall. Tears threatened to fall down his face and he swallowed. "Of course not you jerk! I wouldn't let something stupid like that get to me!"

"Tell me then."

"I don't want to."

When a tear dripped down Lovino's face, he tried to hide it, but before he could he broke out into more sobs. Antonio held out a hand and Lovi snapped.

"Don't touch me!" He screeched and shoved the older boy back.

"Lovino! You need to tell me so I can help-!"

"I don't want your fucking help!"

"Lovino.." The Spaniard whispered, both hands gripping his hair. "Keeping secrets won't help."

Lovino's fist made contact with wall. "ME? SECRETS? You're the one with secrets you bastard! It's your fault! It's your fault!"

"My fault? I- Lovino I don't underst-!" And before he could finish his sentence, the shorter boy sprang forward wrapping his arms around his neck.

Lovino's lips were on his own before he even knew what was happening. His eyes were wide open as Lovino balanced on his tiptoes a little bit more.

After a brief few more seconds, Antonio closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. His mouth moved with Lovino's and he leaned in further, until Lovino's back was pressed against the wall again. A whimper escaped the Italians lips as he wrapped his arms tighter around Antonio. Antonio brought his hands up to Lovino's hair and was running his fingers through the auburn wavy locks when he felt a punch in the gut and he stumbled backwards.

Antonio was breathing heavily as he stared back at an extremely red Lovi, who was angrily wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "Y-you bastard!" He stuttered, his hazel eyes threatening to spill again. "You are cheating on Emma you asshole!"

Antonio's mouth fell open and he raised an eyebrow. "Wait-huh?"

Lovino shoved a finger at him and growled. "Don't act like you don't know! You're not very sneaky! I see the way you are with her! You run up to her every morning, and hug her all the time!"

"I'm like that with you too aren't I Lovi?" At seeing Lovino's bright face, he had to refrain from commenting 'if not more so toward you'.

"Whatever! I saw you kiss her cheek yesterday when you were suppose to be waiting for me! She's always bringing you some shady shit in a bag, and if she's just your dealer then you two are-" when Antonio began laughing right in front of him, Lovino's bottom lip trembled in anger.

He shoved past the older boy toward his bed, trying to hide his tears again. "Insensitive ass-"

Antonio pulled him back by his arm and cupped his face, plastering a kiss on his lips, just like they saw Gil do to Matthew the night before.

He pulled away, staring down at a wide eyed Lovino. His eyes were puffy and a enormous blush was splashed across his whole face. The crease on his forehead was nonexistent, and Antonio swooned on the inside at the innocent look he was giving. "Don't worry my lil' tomato, she's not my girlfriend. Heh, or dealer." He stroked his cheek and continued. "She's just a really close friend which is why I am the way I am with her. But.. That shady bag she gives me.. Those are my tomato plants."

The scowl returned. "What."

The Spanish boy awkwardly rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I kept getting busted for growing them in the dorm ya know? So I thought _let's go for it_! She lives so close to the academy, so I asked her to take care of them."

His blush remained there, but his scowl did too. "Wait, you were worried about getting busted for your fucking tomatoes again when you have a fucking pet turtle?" As if to prove his point, he pointed across the room at the small tank on Antonio's desk. A little green head was poking out of the water.

Antonio flushed but laughed at himself nonetheless. " _Si_ I guess you're right." He ruffled the shorter boy's hair who was now staring down at his feet.

He reached forward and wrapped his arms around Lovino, pulling him into his chest. He buried his head in the fluffy auburn hair and smiled.

This was all he ever wanted. Ever since he met Lovino, he was drawn to him in some sort of way. As kids, it was an odd infatuation. The way his eyes changed color in the sunlight, the way his hair curled, the way he cursed and wasn't even scared of the consequences. Antonio didn't even know half those words despite being a year older. Come to find out later, Lovino didn't know what they meant at the time either.

But as the years went on and he came more to terms with himself, he started to understand his feelings for the younger boy. When Antonio realized he liked boys, he wasn't completely shocked. He always found himself admiring them over girls. And although his family still didn't understand him, he didn't care. He didn't give up on his religion, still proudly wearing his cross necklace everyday.

His feelings for Lovino only increased over the years, and somehow he was never actually worried about what was gonna happen between them. Although he is a year older, he always thought of them as rooming together in college and then just never leaving each other. And in a way, by kissing Lovi, he kind of one upped himself.

He chuckled lightly against Lovino's head again and the Italian stirred. "What?"

"Nothing," the Spaniard smiled. "It's just your fancy shampoo smells really good."

"Shut up."

XXX

The two boys settled in for the night, it now being 1:30. Lovino clicked off the light and each of them flopped down in their respective beds.

Staring up at the ceiling, Lovino thought about what he just did. He just fucking kissed Antonio. In self-embarrassment he hid his face under his blankets.

Ever since that fateful day at that God-forsaken birthday, Lovino hasn't gone more than five hours without thinking about that tomato bastard. As much as he hates to admit it, that little ray of positivity was one of the few things that managed to fish him out of his depression. Meds and therapy weren't able to do it, but a smiling seventh grader was. Go figure, Lovino always thought.

When Lovino's feelings became a little more complicated for the older boy, that was the only time he was ever thankful for Ludwig's existence. After seeing that his brother, though he hates the thought of it, was completely smitten with another boy, he felt a little less alienated. Even if he did have an itty-bitty crush on his male friend, he was just like anyone else.

"Lovino?"

Lovino lifted his head and glanced at Antonio, who was sitting up in his bed. Even in the complete dark he could catch a glimpse of the glowing green eyes. "What bastard?"

Antonio chuckled at the familiarity. "So what are we now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Antonio giggled. "You did kiss me."

Lovino turned bright red again and he flipped toward the wall. "I don't know what your talking about bastard."

"Lovi~!" Toni whined flipping back onto his turtle plushie.

"If you shut up I'll make you pasta this weekend."

Antonio grinned and closed his eyes. He loved Lovi and he was pretty sure Lovi's feeling were mutual. After all, Lovi only makes pasta for people he loves right?.

He was content with that.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Was it good? Please tell me what you liked and what not blah blah blah**

 **Yeah. All the drama in this was caused by a misunderstanding. Tomatoes do that to people.**

 **Sorry the kiss scene sucks i cannot write that shit for the life of me. Also, just to clarify, Lovi was not completely passed his depression, Toni just helped improve his depression. I know depression is not that easy to conquer.**

 **One more thing-Who here likes Gerita? I hope you all raised you hand cause I have a one shot planned for them! It wont be connected to this story at all but stay tuned!**

 **Lastly, thanks to everyone who commented, favorited, and followed. It means a lot. This is the first multi chap fic I've ever finished and have been genuinely proud of. (Despite it being super short lolly)**

 **Review?**

 **~Iwilldrinkthiscoffee**

 **1/16/17**


End file.
